


Shadows Out of Darkness

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [40]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(December 2002) Taking advantage of the chaos caused by Doctor Destroyer's canonical attack on Indonesia, the Crowns of Krim gather on the shores of Lake Toba in Indonesia to resurrect the ancient Lemurian God-King Krim.  Taking advantage of their presence, Doctor Destroyer tells Takofanes where to find the Crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Out of Darkness

Placeholder for a plotted story.


End file.
